


An friends guilt

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Flynnpostor, as Eugene sits at Varians beside, the newly Captian of the guard struggles with the guilt on how he could let this happen.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	An friends guilt

The moment that Eugune found out there had been an accident, Eugunes heart dropped, thr blast had hern big, but enough to severely injure someone luckily nobody had been badly injured 

What had he been thinking? Putting Lance in charge? He loved his friend really he did, but he had the mentality of an child when it came to responsibly .

Because of him, and his need to find an impostor Flynn, Varian had been hurt. Not badly hurt, but hurt none the less.

Eugune had all but run to the guest room that Varian was currently staying at until tommrow, his father would come fo get him in the morning. It was to late and even though Quirin said he could come multiple times, Rapunzel had reassured him multiple times that they would take good care of him.

Quietly so not to wake him Eugune slipped into the bedroom eyes drawn, although Varian had had an bath he still had quite abit of soot from the Rooster. He almost looked like an Racoon which would've been cute if not given the situation.

Taking an search next to the bed Eugune swallowed thickly eyes scanning the Teenager, almost as if even though that Doctors had told him aside from an few bruises and bumps that he was fine. That he would somehow would find somthing that was missed.

Eugune put his head in his hands shoulders slumping.

"I am so sorry kid, I dunno what I was thinking? Lancd in change. Boy did that impostor Flynn really mess with my mind.

Eugune reached out placing his hand ontop of Varians gebtly squeezing it, 

"Donr worry kid your going to be alright, nothing is going to happen to you. Not if I have anything to say about it".

Scooting closer to the bed Eugune didnt let go of Varians hand his head pillowed by his other arm, gaze never wavering from the Alchemist. An gloved hand reached out gently running his fingers through the Teenagers hair.

Yawning Eugune slowly drifted to sleep, and if anybody came near the door and saw the adorable sight.

Well nobody would be the wiser.


End file.
